


Волк и его хвост

by Gevion



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, giri and ninjo, miscarriages of justice, shapeshifting character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Уходя от погони, Волк пересекает шесть границ и меняет пять шкур. Тюр висит у него на хвосте.





	Волк и его хвост

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wolf, and its Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902662) by [Val Mora (valmora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora). 



> В тексте присутствуют мотивы шотландской баллады «Тэм Лин».
> 
> Текст переведен для команды fandom Force and Strength 2019.

Уходя от погони, Волк пересекает шесть границ и меняет пять шкур. Тюр висит у него на хвосте.

Он упускает Волка в Апальбрекке. Злобно хохоча, огромный черный медведь вырывает деревья с корнями и съедает все плоды, потом превращается в муху и исчезает. Тюр в отчаянии — как выследить муху? — когда до него доходит слух о черепахе, что пожрала в Линденхолте запасы зерна. 

Из Линденхолта он отправляется в Храфнскальд, но по пути вновь теряет след и остается ночевать на постоялом дворе. Он слишком раздосадован неудачей, чтобы ужинать в харчевне, и просит подать еду в комнату. Девчонка-прислужница с громким звуком опускает поднос на стол в углу.

— Мой господин, — произносит она. — Коли желаете, вот вам баранья похлебка и ржаной хлеб.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он, сидя на кровати и невольно заглядываясь на девчонку. В детстве Тюр частенько замечал, что служанки считают необходимым любезничать с гостями, поэтому обычно он не путается с девками с постоялых дворов, но в этой есть что-то особенное. Она костлявая, в ее обнаженных жилистых руках чувствуется грубая сила. И все же что-то в ней его влечет — то, как проглядывает под кожей острая ключица, как проступает на запястье узловатый сустав.

— Трудно выслеживать Волка? — тихо спрашивает служанка. Ее рука ложится на спинку стула.  
— Да, — отвечает Тюр. — Волк — пройдоха, как и его отец. Ему нравится надо мной насмехаться.  
— Вот как. — Она отводит взгляд. — Вы видели его?  
— Несколько раз.  
— И каков он?  
— Мы сражались, не было времени на беседы.

Она вытирает руки о передник и больше не задает вопросов.

— Что ж, мы рады вам, пускай даже вы с ним разминулись.  
— Я тоже рад.

Баранья похлебка очень хороша.

* * *

Лишь три городка спустя он понимает, что девчонкой с постоялого двора был Волк. Прежде Тюр не знал, что тот способен носить тело аса — или что захочет в нем быть.

* * *

Они сражаются в быстрых водах реки. Волк в обличье гибкой стремительной выдры извивается в хватке Тюра. Потом превращается в скользкого серебристого лосося и режет плавниками руки, а после — в краба и цепкими клещами рвет плоть.

Тюр пытается ударить его чем-нибудь, но меч для этого слишком велик, от кинжалов легко уклониться, а каменные оковы предназначены для волчьего горла или лап, для клешней, плавников или крыльев они не подойдут.

Наконец Волк вырывается, превратившись в стрекозу, и устремляется вверх по реке.

* * *

На городской ярмарке Тюра обворовывает мальчишка. Его глаза смеются, а рот полон слишком острых зубов. Тюру удается поймать бабочку, но он упускает барсука.

На постоялом дворе, что ютится на окраине, ему прислуживает тучная женщина в летах. Она открывает окно — «чтобы проветрить комнату, мой господин» — и усаживается на самый край.

— Гимирсон.  
— Волк.

Тело старухи качает головой:

— У меня есть другое имя.  
— Фенрир, — говорит Тюр негромко и тянется к ножу.  
— Заключим перемирие?

Тюр застывает.

— Чтобы ты мог нанести удар исподтишка?  
— Я устал сражаться. — Она разводит руками. — Давай поговорим.  
— О чем же? — Им не о чем беседовать, но Тюр намерен держать слово. Он изрядно смущен: грузная старуха смотрит на него с вызовом воина.  
— Я так и не узнал, в чем меня обвиняют, — ее пальцы вдруг дергаются, будто Волк стряхивает капли воды. — Отец нашел меня, сказал бежать, потому что на меня идет охота. Вот я и побежал.

В то время все считали, будто Волк неразумен и не может держать ответ перед судом. Теперь ясно, что это не так, но отданный Тюру приказ никто не отменил. В конце концов, Всеотец наверняка знал с самого начала.

— Локи наказан за то, что помогал тебе, — говорит Тюр.

Волк бледнеет.

— Ты не подумал об этом. — Тюру сложно поверить, что можно быть настолько невежественным и не знать законов Асгарда. Локи наверняка предполагал, что у его поступка будут последствия, а Волк — нет.  
— Он ничего не сделал!  
— Он помог тебе сбежать.

Волк дышит медленно. Кожа рябит, как водная гладь, кости меняют форму, и вот на месте старухи уже обезьяна, которая быстро карабкается вниз по стене.

* * *

В Микильсунде они сходятся в поединке почти на вершине часовой башни. Волк перекинулся вороной — не вороном, ведь это было бы смертельным оскорблением тому, кто изгнал его отца.

Затем Волк превращается в скорпиона, который грозит жалом, но не пытается убить. Скорпион срывается с башни и в полете оборачивается летучей мышью, взмывает в ночное небо, перехватывая на пути пару жучков, чтобы перекусить.

* * *

Однажды утром Тюр просыпается в Лангвике, в походном шатре неподалеку от дороги. Его будит щебетание крохотной пташки. Тюр переворачивается на другой бок и засыпает вновь.

Когда он приходит в себя во второй раз, то видит мальчишку. Тот готовит завтрак на костре: жареное мясо свежеубитого кролика, немного овса.

— Надеюсь, ты любишь мясо с кровью, — звонким голосом произносит мальчик. Тюр садится. — Если прожарить полностью, оно становится странным.

Тюр не отвечает. Это ложное обличье — Волка называют Волком неспроста, — но маска отражает его суть: теплый оттенок загорелой кожи, скуластое и узкое лицо.

— Кстати, я съел весь твой запас сушеных яблок, — добавляет Волк. — Благодарю, было очень вкусно.

Лишь когда мальчишка уходит, Тюр запоздало тянется за мечом. Чашка вылизана дочиста, но в котелке остается еще одна порция.

* * *

Спустя три дня в одном небольшом городке Тюра узнает дева. Она благодарит его за службу, ведь о том, что он ищет Волка, известно всем.

— Для меня честь служить Асгарду, — говорит Тюр. К его удивлению, дева привстает на цыпочки — на его щеке расцветает поцелуй.  
— Для нас честь иметь такого защитника, — отвечает она. 

Это не Волк — Тюр и сам не понимает, откуда знает. Просто знает и все.

* * *

— Теперь ты целуешься с деревенскими девчонками? Как низко ты пал, — вместо приветствия говорит Волк. Тюр не собирается отвечать на насмешку. Волк вновь в девичьем теле: маленький аккуратный рот вместо пасти, по ногам струится юбка, темные кудри перехвачены платком.

— Позволь рассказать тебе историю, — говорит она. Волк намерен рассказать ее в любом случае, так что Тюр продолжает молча готовить еду. Он уже нанизал на вертел форель, принесенную Волком в виде дара.

— Жили-были когда-то щенок и краб, — говорит Волк и усаживается, подоткнув подол. — Краб жил в скромной норе на берегу. Он сам вырыл ее в песке, чтобы поджидать там приливы. Волны приносили ему мелкую рыбешку, а он хватал ее клешнями. Щенок жил в большом доме неподалеку. У него была любящая семья, много друзей и больше еды, чем можно съесть за целую жизнь.

Тюр уверен, что слышал эту историю прежде — кажется, в конце краб согласится помочь щенку перебраться через реку, но сбросит его в воду на полпути.

— Однажды щенок пошел на берег, чтобы поиграть с друзьями, и шум от их возни потревожил краба в его норе. Краб выглянул наружу, увидел молодых псов и испугался. По сравнению с ним те были огромными, и их было много. И вот один подбежал так близко, что стены норы затряслись. Тогда краб ущипнул его клешней. А щенок обернулся, раскусил краба надвое и сожрал. Однако на этом их история не закончилась. Краб был сырым, его жесткий панцирь оказалось трудно переварить, и щенок заболел.

Волк удовлетворенно кивает. Тюр отрезает кусок форели и протягивает ей, при соприкосновении чувствуя тепло ее пальцев.

— Если вернешься добровольно, твое наказание смягчат. 

Она кладет кусок рыбы в рот и жует его молча, не спеша соглашаться.

* * *

Они встречаются еще трижды, но сражаются лишь раз. В четвертый раз Фенрир приходит к нему широкоплечим мужчиной, и Тюр его целует. Он до последнего не уверен, что отважится, а потом касается его губ. Отшатнувшись, Фенрир смотрит на него во все глаза:

— Но ты же… Ты же...

Перекинувшись морской тварью с сотней щупалец, он ускользает и скрывается под водой.

* * *

Тюр следует за ним по пятам — вдоль побережья, мимо рыбацких деревушек и устий рек. Фенрир меняет три человеческих тела и шесть животных шкур.

Все заканчивается под стенами Асгарда. Фенрир возвращает Тюру поцелуй.

— Ты же не позволишь им причинить мне зло?

Тюр целует его в ответ.

— Для этого я слишком честен.

* * *

В качестве залога он отдает Фенриру свою правую руку — ту, в которой держал меч, что должен был сразить Волка, — и думает: «Так я плачу за верность».


End file.
